se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hosni Mubarak/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Hosni Mubarak - Pierre Trudeau.jpg| Hosni Mubarak and Pierre Trudeau on the steps of 24 Sussex, Jan. 31, 1983. (UPC) Jean Chrétien - Sin imagen.jpg| Canadian Prime Minister Jean Chretien (L) shakes hands with Egyptian President Hosni Mubarak 12 April 2000 in Cairo. Estados Unidos * Ver Hosni Mubarak - Jimmy Carter.jpg| 17 September 1979: As Egypt's vice-president, Hosni Mubarak meets President Jimmy Carter in the Rose Garden of the White House. Photograph: Charles Tasnadi/AP Hosni Mubarak - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Egyptian President Hosni Mubarak and U.S. President Ronald Reagan pose for photographers in the White House Oval Office in this January 28, 1988 file photograph. Egypt's Vice President Omar Suleiman said on February 11, 2011 that Mubarak had bowed to pressure from the street and had resigned, handing power to the army, he said in a televised statement. REUTERS/Stelios Varias/Files George H. W. Bush - Hosni Mubarak.jpg| El presidente Georges H. W. Bush conversa con su homólogo egipcio, Hosni Mubarak, en la Casa Blanca, el 20 de octubre de 1989 Reuters Bill Clinton - Hosni Mubarak.jpg| Hosni Mubarak fue gran amigo de Bill Clinton. En la foto, en una rueda de prensa en la Casa Blanca en julio de 1999. AP George W. Bush - Hosni Mubarak.jpg| President George W. Bush and Egyptian President Mohammed Hosni Mubarak address the media in Cross Hall at the White House March 5. "We talked extensively today about our efforts," said President Bush of their private discussions. "President Mubarak has a long history of advancing peace and stability in the Middle East." White House photo by Eric Draper. Barack Obama - Hosni Mubarak.jpg| Egypt’s Mubarak, Israel, and Obama. U.S. State Department photo América Central México * Ver Felipe Calderón - Hosni Mubarak.jpg| El Presidente Felipe Calderón intercambia ideas con el Presidente de Egipto Hosni Mubarak, durante la sesión de G-8 – G5 – Egipto asuntos globales. Foto: Presidencia de la República Caribe Cuba * Ver Hosni Mubarak - Raúl Castro.jpg| الرئيس المصري السابق حسني مبارك والرئيس الكوبي راؤول كاسترو وبان غي مون في قمة عدم الانحياز América del Sur Argentina * Ver Carlos Menem - Hosni Mubarak.jpg| El presidente argentino, Carlos Menem y el presidente egipcio, Hosni Mubarak, en un central nuclear en Inshas, al norte del Cairo, en febrero de 1997. mdz Fernando de la Rúa - Sin imagen.jpg| De la Rúa visitó a Mubarak en un agitado primer día en Egipto. 19/06/2000 - 22:00Clarin.com Política Cristina Fernández - Hosni Mubarak.jpg| Cristina Fernández se reúne con Mubarak. EFE Brasil * Ver Hosni Mubarak - Lula da Silva.jpg| El 8 de diciembre de 2003 se reunieron en Egipto, el presidente de Brasil, Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva y el egipcio Hosni Mubarak FOTO: Reuters Chile * Ver Ricardo Lagos - Sin imagen.jpg| Egyptian President Hosni Mubarak (R) shakes hands with Chilean President Ricardo Lagos, who is the first Chilean head of state to visit Egypt, in Cairo 16 January 2005. Mubarak urged Israeli Prime Minister Ariel Sharon to reopen Middle East peace talks after he froze contacts with the Palestinian Authority following a suicide attack. Uruguay * Ver Julio María Sanguinetti - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente uruguayo, Julio María Sanguinetti, se entrevistó ayer con el presidente egipcio, Hosni Mubarak, en una escala de su viaje al Sinaí, donde militares uruguayos forman parte del cuerpo internacional de vigilancia. EFE. 29 ABR 1986 Fuentes Categoría:Hosni Mubarak